


Together Again

by cathcer1984



Series: It Starts with Pride [8]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek Hale, M/M, Oral Sex, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathcer1984/pseuds/cathcer1984
Summary: Stiles comes home from college for winter break.





	Together Again

Stiles was back on the bus from LA to Beacon Hills. He hadn't told anyone he was coming home a day early. He'd finished his last class before winter break and instead of waiting until the morning he got on the evening bus. He was hoping to be back in Beacon Hills by 9pm. Plenty of time to surprise Derek at home. 

He tapped his toes against the floor and stared out the window. There was a familiar car in the parking lot. When Stiles stepped off the bus he couldn't stop himself from running and hugging his dad.

"I figured you wouldn't wait until tomorrow." The Sheriff said as he held Stiles tightly. 

"You know me so well, pops. I missed you." 

"I missed you too, kid. Despite the daily phone calls, constant texts and weekly skypes." His dad laughed as Stiles pouted. "Come on, I'll drop you at Derek's before my shift. I think that boy has missed you more than he let on."

"Really?" Stiles was surprised. When they spoke Derek talked about work and he was reconnecting with his parents. He had even flown out to see them one weekend after his dad was out of hospital. Derek's relationship with Laura was still strained but Cora was now comfortable introducing everyone to her girlfriend, Kira. "He always seemed pretty together when we spoke. Happy to see me but you know."

The Sheriff laughed, "that boyfriend of yours has been moping at my dining table once a week. Mo from the diner, Mrs Harrison next door and the bowling club ladies have all asked me when you were coming home to cheer him up. His pining is getting the town down Stiles!" 

While his dad laughed Stiles stared out the window. Why hadn't Derek said anything? Stiles hadn't been completely honest with Derek either though. He talked up about his classes and how much he loved them. Said about people he'd met in his classes pretending they were friends when in reality he never spoke to them outside of lessons. He hid how lonely he was, he didn't let on at how difficult it was to sleep without Derek to curl around. 

"Here you go," Stiles' dad said as he pulled up in front of Derek's apartment building. "I'll see you both in the morning for breakfast at Mo's Diner." 

"Thanks dad. Love you."

"Love you too son." 

They hugged again before Stiles got out the car. He rushed up the stairs and pounded on the door to Derek's loft. He waited and waited but it never opened. 

Disappointment flooded through Stiles. Derek wasn't home. He sank to the floor. Where would Derek be? Stiles wracked his brains and thought maybe he was at the restaurant. It was due to open soon ready for Christmas. Perhaps Derek was working overtime?

A quick google and Stiles was on his way. It was a twelve minute run, Stiles saw the lights were on so he knocked on the door. Incessently, constantly until it opened. 

A tall, curly haired man opened it with force. "We aren't open." 

Stiles pushed passed him. Or tried to when a big, burly man stood in front of him. The man raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms over his chest. 

"What's going on?" Derek's voice came from behind them. The curly haired man shifted and Stiles pushed through the gap. 

He ran, watching as Derek's face lit up. "Stiles!" He cried out happily, his grin wide. 

Stiles lauched himself at Derek. He wrapped his arms and legs around Derek causing him to stumble back. 

Derek gripped him tightly, his head tilting enough that their lips met in a fierce kiss. Stiles kissed back with every just as much intensity. 

Their lips were wet and slippery with spit, teeth clacked together and Derek's beard scraped at the sensitive skin around Stiles' mouth. 

A loud piercing wolf whistle sounded and Stiles pulled away in surprise to see a blonde woman grinning at them. He turned back to Derek but was distracted by Derek's pink cheeks and wet lips. Reaching a finger out Stiles wiped Derek's bottom lip, moaning when Derek caught it between his teeth and sucked it into his mouth. 

"Yeah! Get is boss!" The woman shouted causing Derek to duck his head in embarassment and hide his face in Stiles' chest.

Slowly Stiles got down from where he was clinging to Derek but he stayed close. "Um."

"Right," Derek coughed a bit. "That's Erica, she's front of house." Stiles waved at the woman. She winked back at him. "That's Boyd our head chef." The big burly man nodded at him. "And Isaac our bar manager," the curly haired man pursed his lips and gave Stiles a look of disdain. "And this is Stiles." 

"I should hope so," Boyd said. "Cause if you kiss everyone who comes into our restaurant like that we'll have a lot of sexual harrassment law suits." 

Stiles laughed. "I think we'd have murder to deal with over harrassment. If he kissed anyone else like that I'd kill 'em both." 

Derek's grip tightened around him. "You're the only one, darling." 

"Shall we call it a night boss?" Erica asked. 

"Yeah. It's late and we-"

"We're not finished." Isaac said. His eyes cold and expression hard as he stared at them. 

"We will finish tomorrow." Derek said firmly. Isaac rolled his eyes and turned away. 

"I'll leave you to lock up," Derek directed to Boyd who nodded. He then took Stiles by the hand and led him through the kitchen to his car. 

When they were back in Derek's loft, curled together in his bed. Stiles whispered "I missed you. So much." 

"I missed you too, darling." 

"Apparently you've been moping." 

Derek sighed heavily. "You always sounded so happy about college and your classes and friends. I didn't want you to regret being there because I wanted you here." 

Rolling so he was laying on top of Derek, Stiles smiled softly. "I lied. Classes are okay but I don't have friends. I barely talk to people outside of the class. I don't want to be there. I'm bored, I'd rather be here working in the bookshop or maybe look at the Academy. But I can't quit. I feel like such a failure and-"

"Hey, maybe we talk to your dad? Finish this semester off because you've paid for it. Then look at the Academy. College isn't for everyone. Your dad loves you and wants you to be happy. So do I."

"I love you Derek Hale." Stiles sat up enough to straddle Derek before bending down to kiss him. 

"Oh!" Derek gasped as they rocked together. Stiles pulled off his top and Derek's shirt. He slid his mouth down Derek's chest, kissing and nipping and sucking at parts of him. He undid Derek's trousers and drew his cock out. 

Stiles suckled at the head before taking more of him in. He used one hand at the base and the other cupped Derek's balls. "Oh, darling! Stiles! I- I won't last, it's been so long. You feel so good. Fuck, fuck!" Derek gripped the sheets and thrust his hips up as he came in Stiles' mouth. 

Swallowing Stiles pulled off with a gasp. He looked up to see Derek with his head thrown back and mouth open and chest heaving. Stiles stripped Derek of his trousers and took his own off as well. 

He knelt back on the bed between Derek's legs. Pushing at his thighs until Derek's legs were spread enough for Stiles to stroke his finger down passed Derek's balls over the soft bit of skin to press against his rim. 

Derek shifted and pushed a bottle of lube towards Stiles. He flopped back and set his feet on the bed giving Stiles better access. 

"Look at you," Stiles murmured as he pushed a slick finger inside Derek. "All spread out and desperate for me. You've already come and you're so greedy for more."

Stiles added a second finger. Derek was whining and pushing back, his cock was staring to fill again. Stiles added a third before pulling them all out. 

Derek was panting. "Please, Stiles. Please." 

"Please what?" 

"More. Darling I need more, please. Please, fuck me!" 

"That's it. That's what I'm looking for," Stiles stroked down Derek's thighs before holding them open as he slid inside. 

The both let out a groan as Stiles pushed in. He leaned over and kissed Derek sloppily as he started to shift his hips. Derek moved to wrap an arm around Stiles' shoulders and hold him close as Stiles fucked into him. 

The angle was awkward and Stiles couldn't thrust very well but he didn't care. He was back in Derek's bed and his arms where felt happiest. With Derek arching underneath him, grinding back against Stiles' movements and the feel of his hot, slick heat around him had Stiles stuttering towards his orgasm.

Stiles' hands gripped Derek's thighs tighter when he felt Derek slide a hand between their stomachs to stroke himself. Their kisses had become less like kisses and more heavy panting into each others' mouth. 

Soon Stiles came with a wordless shout and he pulled out. Derek was furiously stroking himself, he whimpered when Stiles left him. 

Stiles slid three fingers into Derek, pushing his come back inside. Derek let out a long groan before he came all over his chest and stomach. Stiles removed his fingers to grip Derek's neck with his sticky hand.

They slumped together, kissing gently as they came down from their orgasmic high. Derek pushed his fingers into Stiles' hair holding him in place for a while. 

"We should clean up," Stiles whispered. 

"Okay." Derek murmured back against Stiles' mouth. "In a minute, when my bones grow back." 

Stiles huffed a laugh. He was content to lay in Derek's arms for just a little bit longer.


End file.
